


Gasolina

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямамото, Скуало и мотоцикл. И ничего кроме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasolina

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся песней Daddy Yankey – Gazolina.

В воздухе витали запахи бензина, кожи, и ещё чего-то, разлитого в разноцветные бутылки, расставленные сейчас на полу. Названия всех этих смесей Скуало не знал и не то, чтобы интересовался. Он прошел вглубь гаража.  
\- И не надоело в нем копаться... - фыркнул он, останавливаясь у мотоцикла и скрещивая руки на груди, - на кой тебе сдался этот драндулет?  
Ямамото, оставив, наконец, в покое мотоцикл, повернулся к своему бывшему тренеру.  
\- Да ладно тебе, посмотри на него, он совсем как новенький, - Такеши вытер тряпкой руки и коснулся пальцами блестящего синего корпуса.  
Если уж начистоту, то мотоцикл, действительно, выглядел отлично. Скуало не представлял, что там Ямамото с ним делал, разбирал ли по частям, красил, менял детали... Но старая "Ямаха" обрела вторую жизнь. Если не знаешь, то и не поверишь, что это тот же мотоцикл, как котором когда-то давно рассекал Такеши, прибывший из десятилетнего прошлого. Но мечник не был готов сдаться так легко. Страсть Такеши к этой железяке раздражала тем больше, чем меньше внимания он уделял железяке другой - мечу. Все последние дни Ямамото пропадал в гараже, и вытащить его было сложно не то, что на миссию, а и на обычную тренировку для поддержания боевого духа.  
\- И ты... будешь на вот этом ездить? - Скуало презрительно попинал носком ноги шину.  
\- А почему нет? Ты только послушай, как круто, - когда Ямамото щелкнул каким-то переключателем и повернул ручку руля, мотор мягко зарокотал. Звук был приятный, насколько Скуало разбирался в технике. Судя по взгляду Такеши, это должно было что-то значить. Но никакого восторга мечник не ощутил.  
\- Эта груда металла ещё заводится, прекрасно, - цинично процедил он с ухмылкой.  
Такеши только шире улыбнулся, глуша мотор.  
\- Жаль, что ты не можешь это понять... Впрочем, это не так уж важно...  
\- Действительно. У нас ведь всегда будет бейсбол. Вот что я точно не смогу понять и что важно.  
\- Зато ты прекрасно расставляешь приоритеты, - Такеши уселся на заднее сидение Ямахи, спиной к рулю и устало потянулся.  
Почему-то это простое и незначительное действие возымело на Скуало мгновенный эффект. Он видел, как напряглись под затасканной белой футболкой мышцы и ощутил, что возбуждение нахлынуло совершенно неожиданно и невовремя. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он подошел к Ямамото вплотную. Тот до последнего мига ничего не подозревал. В общем-то, как обычно. Скуало успел проклясть и гараж, и мотоцикл, и футболку Такеши, пока наблюдал, как легкое удивление в карих глазах сменяется пониманием. Он коснулся пальцами шрама на подбородке Ямамото, приподнимая его голову и накрывая его губы своими в жадном поцелуе. Практически сразу поясницу обвили чужие руки, притягивая к себе и не позволяя отстраниться. Они целовались так долго, словно не делали этого уже сто лет. Хотя на самом деле всё обстояло совершенно наоборот, Скуало просто не мог остановиться. Он зарычал, прикусывая губу Такеши, злясь одновременно на себя и своё тело, за выбор такого неудачного места для плотских желаний, и на Ямамото за его хренов мотоцикл. Мечник с удивлением обнаружил, что его возбуждает сама атмосфера. Полумрак гаража, разбавляемый светом, пробивающимся из-под опущенной наполовину автоматической двери. Эта японская железка на колесах... и сам Такеши, от которого разило бензином и полиролью. Одно было хорошо - что объяснять свои желания бывшему ученику не приходилось.  
\- Закрой, - Скуало кивнул в сторону створки дверей.  
Хитрая улыбка на губах Такеши, с которой он нашарил пульт от дверей в кармане джинс, четко давала понять, что ничего против он не имел. Когда автоматическая дверь с лязгом опустилась на пол, гараж освещали только три узких забранных решеткой окошка высоко вверху.  
\- Теперь нам точно никто не помешает, - всё с той же улыбкой, Такеши отбросил в сторону пульт и снова притянул к себе Скуало, заставив того сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить остатки разума. Он не мог поверить, что вот так легко возбудился от такой чепухи.  
\- И убирать свидетелей не придется, - прошептал Скуало, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы Такеши, блуждая губами по его шее. Немного позже он раздраженно добавил: - черт... Ты слезешь с этой штуки?  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Ямамото, но прежде, чем Скуало успел что-то возразить, он оказался сидящим на заднем сиденье, на руках у Такеши.  
Шины неприятно скрипнули, проседая под весом сразу двоих пассажиров, но мотоцикл не качался.  
\- Да ты охренел? - выдохнул Скуало, вцепляясь пальцами в плечи Ямамото. - Он же не выдержит.  
\- А ты себя не переоцениваешь? - мягко улыбнулся Такеши, забираясь пальцами под рубашку Скуало. - Он может выдержать гораздо больше, чем наш вес.  
Скуало фыркнул в ответ. Замечание не то, чтобы задело его, но разожгло ещё сильнее - это точно.  
\- Переоцениваю... - пробормотал он, стаскивая мокрую от пота футболку с Ямамото, и скользнул губами по его плечу, - переоцениваю... Посмотрим.  
Скуало шумно втянул воздух, вбирая в себя запахи бензина, кожи и пота. Неповторимый аромат гаража словно пропитал Такеши. Совершенно непривычное ощущение, новое и яркое, словно вспышка молнии в ночном небе. Пока пальцы Ямамото разбирались с одной пуговицей рубашки за другой, Скуало исследовал его шею, касаясь то кончиком языка, то зубами, легко, едва ощутимо, пытаясь насытиться чужим запахом и вкусом.  
Негромко звякнула какая-то деталь, когда Такеши прижал его к себе с такой силой, что Скуало зашипел от вжавшегося в пах сиденья. На сплетавшихся телах быстро выступил пот, волосы Скуало неприятно липли к лицу и шее, но он не обращал на это внимания. Жар захлестывал его волнами, всё глубже и глубже утягивая в свой омут. Он неосознанно и хрипло застонал, когда рука Ямамото сжала его возбужденную плоть, освобождая от уже ставших совершенно неуместными брюк. Отбросив их в сторону, мечник остался в одной рубашке, не озаботившись тем, чтобы снять и её. Уперевшись руками в плечи Ямамото, он медленно опускался на его член, чувствуя как сильные руки крепче сжимают его поясницу. Скуало замер на миг, закрыв глаза и шумно дыша, привыкая к уже ставшим знакомыми ощущениям, но всё ещё изначально неприятным. Такеши не торопил, он вообще не любил спешить. Только пропускал сквозь пальцы пряди белых волос, и оставлял влажные поцелуи на покрытых арабской вязью шрамов плечах. Когда возбуждение снова пошло по нарастающей, Скуало вздохнул и оттолкнулся от плеч Ямамото, заставив мотоцикл присесть, а кожу сиденья - тихо скрипнуть. Взгляд Такеши слегка сбивал с толку и заставлял злиться. Он откровенно любовался Скуало, что порой доводило того до ручки. Запрокинув голову, чтобы не видеть этого затягивающего взгляда, Скуало толкнулся снова, насаживаясь на Ямамото. Он бы никогда не подумал, что на мотоцикле это будет ощущаться настолько... иначе. Шины проседали под его весом, и каждое движение сопровождалось легкой амортизацией и сопротивлением. Совершенно дикое, но увлекательное ощущение. Такеши крепко сжимал его бедра, так что, рухнуть с Ямахи он мог не бояться.  
Толчок за толчком выбивал из Скуало всё более рваные вздохи, смешивающиеся с рычанием. Откинувшись назад, он уперся руками в сидение, найдя такое положение гораздо более удобным. Первое же движение вызвало во всём теле тягучий отклик удовольствия.  
\- Ох черт... - выдохнул он.  
Сквозь каждый сантиметр кожи Скуало словно пропустили небольшой заряд электричества. Раз за разом отталкиваясь вспотевшими ладонями от липнувшей к пальцам черной кожи сиденья, он уже не задумывался о том, насколько пошло звучат его низкие вздохи, каким жадным взглядом смотрит на него Такеши, ловя каждое движение, легко царапая напряженные бедра.  
Запахи бензина и металла впитывались в сознание, острой стальной иглой входили в мысли, не позволяя думать больше ни о чем. Имели значение только эти ощущения и горячие руки тяжело дышавшего Ямамото. Глухо звякали какие-то детали обшивки мотоцикла, мягко приседавшего под ними, жар ел ноздри, а перед глазами плясали алые круги. Скуало было душно, ему казалось, что он сам превращается в этот жар, пылает им и вот-вот сгорит совсем. Кругом бензин... Ещё один толчок - и будет взрыв.  
И взрыв произошел в сознании Скуало, когда его с реальностью разделила яркая и резкая вспышка оргазма, заставившего напряженно выгнуться, до предела насаживаясь на Такеши и шумно выдохнуть. Едва ли прошло больше пары вздохов до того мига, когда Скуало ощутил заполнявшее его тепло и почувствовал, как вздрогнул под ним Ямамото.  
Пытаясь отдышаться, тот устремил на него взгляд, всё ещё подернутый поволокой страсти.  
\- Вы... держал, - с трудом проговорил Такеши, судорожно сглотнув.  
\- Да... - не мог не согласиться Скуало. Ему отчего-то было смешно.  
Идиот Ямамото, в такой момент думать о своей железяке. Но Скуало не злился. Ему было слишком легко на душе для такого мелочного чувства.


End file.
